


Grand Gestures

by trrafalgarlaw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trrafalgarlaw/pseuds/trrafalgarlaw
Summary: Tsukishima was all about showing his love quietly, so what happens when he decides to take the leap and do this grand gesture for Kuroo?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Grand Gestures

Tsukishima Kei was not one for grand gestures, so this - this was certainly out of his comfort zone. The busy airport unnerved him, and for just a moment, he thought about running; Kuroo would be home in a few days anyway. “Sir, checking in?” Tsukishima looked back over his shoulder at the attendant who was now free. He nodded, his lips straightening into a thin line. “Alright, tickets and passport please.” She smiled - Tsukishima didn’t return the gesture. 

The line through security took longer than he had hoped, so by the time he got to the correct gate, he only had a few minutes before the flight started boarding. He tapped absentmindedly on his knee, leg bouncing in anticipation. Just a few more hours. 

—

They met in college. Kuroo a senior, about to head off to medical school, Tsukishima a sophomore. Tsukishima stood in the library, hidden between rows of books, eyebrows furrowed as he searched. He looked down at the index card in his hand, where the librarian had messily written the section down. Tsukishima looked back at the numbers on the book, grumbling to himself out of irritation. He was in the right place, but the book was nowhere to be found. 

“Looking for something?”

Tsukishima turned his head, looking toward Kuroo at the end of the row. The book he needed sat comfortably between Kuroo’s arm and hip. “Are you mocking me?” 

Kuroo laughed. “A little.” Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed. “So quick to irritate,” Kuroo clicked his tongue and passed the book toward him, “you’ve been glaring at the empty spot on the shelf for five minutes. If you were that mad, figured you needed it more than me.”

Tsukishima took the book, holding it close to his chest as if Kuroo was going to snatch it back at any moment. “Was there something else you needed?” He pushed his glasses up on his nose. 

“A thank you?”

“For what, not hogging a book?” Tsukishima smirked down at Kuroo, pushing passed him as he left the asile. It wasn’t until Tsukishima was back in his dorm did he notice the small scribble at the bottom of the contents page - ‘glasses: you’ll get wrinkles in your forehead if you keep staring like that’ followed by his number. 

—

They moved in together when Tsukishima graduated. Their first apartment was small, a studio, halfway between the hospital where Kuroo’s clinical was, and Tsukishima’s school. Even though they lived together, they rarely saw one another. Kuroo’s hours seemed never ending at the hospital, and Tsukishima was always somewhere studying. They were broke and tired and it felt like they only had a handful of moments together. 

One Sunday, just as the sky turned into hues of pink and orange, Kuroo returned to their tiny apartment, expecting to find Tsukishima asleep under a mess of blankets. Instead his tall boyfriend stood in the kitchenette, waiting impatiently for the kettle to whistle. Kuroo stayed silent for a moment, making sure he remembered this one specific moment in time. The way the light filtered through half turned blinds, casting shadows across Tsukishima’s pale skin. He hand’t noticed how long Tsukishima’s hair had gotten - the ends curling against his neck and brushing his eyelashes. He looked how Kuroo felt -tired, but still he was so beautiful. “You’re up.” Kuroo shut the door with a soft click, pushing the shoes off of his feet. 

Tsukishima turned, scratching at his cheek, “I’ve been studying - couldn’t sleep. I knew you’d be home soon so I...wanted to make you some tea.” 

Kuroo crossed the apartment in a few steps and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s small waist. He pushed his face into the fabric of his shirt and took a breath, instantly feeling overwhelmed by just how much Kuroo loved Tsukishima. Tsukishima was always quiet with his love, doing small things to make Kuroo’s day a little better, “thank you.”

With gentle fingers, Tsukishima pet Kuroo’s head, nuzzling into him just a bit. “The water will be hot soon, go change. I’ll bring it to you in bed.” After some prodding, Kuroo finally detached himself. The hot water felt good on sore muscles, and by the time Kuroo made it to their bed, Tsukishima was already there, resting against the headboard. “Drink. Sleep.” 

They spent a few hours in bed, legs tangled together, tea forgotten and cold. They exchanged quiet conversations between sleepy kisses and Kuroo couldn’t remember a time he felt happier. 

—

“What do you think about marriage?” The question shouldn’t’ve come as a surprise to Tsukishima, but his head still jerked at the question, his guard instantly up.

“Why?”

Kuroo chuckled, pulling Tsukishima closer to him has the two of them swayed to the music, “well, in case you haven’t noticed, dear, we’re at a wedding.” 

Tsukishima grumbled, cheeks flushing red, “I think weddings are expensive, and while you are now a doctor and I am now a surgeon, we also have school loans,” he paused and looked at Bokuto and Akaashi in their newlywed bliss, “but I guess the thought of spending the rest of my life with you isn’t repulsive.” He looked at Kuroo once more, the red now spreading to his ears. 

“You’re very romantic, you know?”

“Only the best for you.” Tsukishima leaned forward, pressing a small kiss beside Kuroo’s lips, “what do you think about marriage?” 

“So you’re saying you want to elope?”

“I don’t recall saying that, exactly.” 

“But yes?”

“Yes, Kuroo.” 

That was the first time Kuroo proposed. The second time was much less horrible. 

“Alright, say goodbye!” Kuroo cheered, standing in the middle of their empty studio apartment. “It’s kind of sad, Tsukki.” 

“I’m excited that I’ll be able to lock you in a separate room.” The rebuttal was light, playful, but Kuroo pouted about it anyway. He walked toward Kuroo, pressing his lips against his temple, “I’ll miss it too, but we’ll make new memories in a new home.”

Kuroo sighed, leaning back against Tsukishima’s chest, “I know, bittersweet.”

“Bittersweet.” Tsukishima agreed, “but come on, stop stalling. You have work in a few hours and I’d like to get at least some of the house unpacked.”

Kuroo drove, long fingers tapping against the wheel; he had already asked Tsukishima four times if he was excited. “Why are you nervous?”

“Nervous,” he laughed, “why would I be nervous?” 

“You tell me...” Tsukishima drawled, looking up front his phone. 

“Well, what if we don’t like it? Like as much as we thought?” 

A sigh, “you’re being dramatic. Usually I’m the one to freak out about change, it’s weird to see you freak out about it. Nothing is changing except for the place we live, home is with you. Home will always be with you.” He grabbed Kuroo’s hand and kissed it, “we’ll be fine.” He assured as they pulled up to their new building - it was in a quieter part of the city, in a nicer building with more space. 

Tsukishima walked up first, Kuroo trailing behind him a few steps, a small box wrapped tight in his hand. When Tsukishima opened the apartment door, he found everything in perfect order - there was not a single box in sight. “What?” 

Kuroo stepped around him, into their new home, “I may have been lying about when the movers were dropping off our things, and I pay have paid Akaashi and Bokuto in beer and pizza to help me, but I wanted to surprise you.” He stood in the center of their new living room, arms spread to the side, while a lopsided grin spread across his face, “besides, proposing to you in the middle of boxes is not romantic.”

Silence. 

“Oh my God.” Kuroo whined, bringing his hands up to his cheeks, leaving the ring box forgotten in his pocket, “did I just...?”

Laughter from Tsukishima was rare, so rare, that it took Kuroo off guard to hear it. At most, Tsukishima Kei gave a slight chuckle, but never a full-on hunched over, can’t catch his breath laugh. After a few moments he composed himself, stepping forward to take Kuroo’s face in his hands, thumbs tracing over Kuroo’s cheekbones, “I am very much in love with you, Tetsurou.”

“So, you’ll marry me then?”

—

Three months into their engagement, Kuroo got the opportunity to work with a Doctor on a case in Seoul. They had been apart now for seven weeks, and Tsukishima was going to make the gesture this time, to surprise Kuroo early. He thought it would be nice if they could spend the last few days of Kuroo’s stay in Seoul together, exploring the city. 

That’s how he ended up in Seoul, trying to find his way to the apartment he had been sending mail to. He glared at the map on his phone, and then looked up at the building in front of him - it looked like the photos. Before he had a chance to pocket it, Kuroo’s image popped up on the screen in front of him. 

“Kei, where are you?” 

“Hello to you too, Kuroo.”

“Where are you?”

“Where are you?” Tsukishima shot back. 

A sigh, “I came home early to surprise you and found the apartment empty. I called Yamaguchi to find you and...well, he said you were in Seoul.”

Silence. 

“Tsukishima?” 

“I can’t believe this,” he laughed in disbelief, “I’m literally outside your apartment.”

“Kei...”

“I wanted to surprise you, because you always do these big gestures, and...you are in Tokyo. At our home. And I am here.” Kuroo laughed, “this is why I don’t make big gestures.” 

“Tsukishima Kei, I am very excited to marry you.”

“I’m pissed off at you.”

“Tsukki!” Kuroo whined into the phone with a laugh, “you’re so mean!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I threw this together in about six hours and didn’t proof read because, well, I’m the worst. 
> 
> Inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/salmasaade/status/1349032603123376134?s=21).
> 
> Check out my [carrd](https://ke9.carrd.co)!


End file.
